


Self Respect

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is having a bad day, so he takes advantage of the one person that he can push around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: ":x I know you said you didn't like cronus but would you consider writing cronus/mituna non-con? if not, that is fine."

“i am having a really, really bad day today.” Cronus draped his arm around Mituna’s shoulder. He had cornered Mituna in an alley, and decided to take advantage of some friendly times.

“FUCK 0FF5757P”

“oh, come on. youre a cool guy, and i just vwanted to hang out vwith you. because youre such a cool guy.”

“Y0UR 4 57UP17 5H17B4G!!!”

Cronus caressed his shoulder. “im just trying to make you feel better about yourself, you knovw. i knovw it must be hard being reta… the vway you are. i really just need to let off some steam, though, and im pretty sure that you vwont even remember this later.” He stepped close behind Mituna and reached around him, working his fingers up and down Mituna’s chest.

“L35F G0 0FF M3” Mituna flailed, trying to get away from Cronus, but Cronus held him tight.

Cronus humped gently against Mituna. “mmm. feel that delicious ass. its the only part of you that isnt all screvwed up.” He reached down and splayed his fingers over Mituna’s groin. “that bulge is pathetic, though. its a good thing im not going to need it.”

“1 D0N7 UND1RS74NF WH47 Y0R D01NG. L37 M3 G0 5753HG7!”

Still holding onto Mituna’s chest with one arm, Cronus slid Mituna’s pants and underwear down off of his hips. He reached around in front of Mituna, and wrapped his fingers around Mituna’s bulge. Still gently, he started stroking it, and the bulge began to harden in his hand. “vwhy do you even have one of these? its so tiny that it might as vwell not even be there. does latula laugh vwhen she sees it? she probably just fucks you the same vway i do. i doubt you could penetrate anyone with this little thing.”

Mituna shuddered as Cronus slid his fingers over his bulge. “4RRG7777HH575757575000”

“that feels good, doesnt it? dont vworry, it vwill feel even better by the time im done.” Cronus let his fingers slide downward to Mituna’s nook. He spread it open, and then rubbed one finger back and forth against the opening. “vwovw, youre already soaking vwet. i knevw you vwere enjoying this. novw vwhich hole should i use today? this one?” He pulled his hand back around Mituna and slid his finger down Mituna’s spinal crack. “or this one?”

Mituna didn’t even answer. He just shivered harder against Cronus. Cronus unbuckled his belt one handed, and pushed his jeans down. His bulge, which was already hard, pressed up against Mituna’s spinal crevice.

“i probably should use your nook, shouldnt i? i didnt bring any lube, and i dont really vwant to hurt you. but then again…” Cronus pushed Mituna down, so that Mituna had to brace his arms against the wall so that he wouldn’t fall over. Cronus reached behind him and fingered his nook. “theres plenty of lube in here, right?”

“PL3453 57-570…”

“do you knovw, i don’t think iwve ewver heard you beg before. you should do it more often. not that its going to stop me or anything. actually, its kind of hot.” Cronus took hold of his bulge and guided the tip to Mituna’s nook. He rubbed it up and down, tracing the opening, letting Mituna’s juices trickle out onto him.

“I D0N7-” Whatever Mituna was saying was cut short as Cronus slammed his bulge into Mituna. Mituna cried out as Cronus buried himself deep into Mituna’s nook.

Cronus stroked in and out of him, fucking him, pressing him against the wall. “oh, god, that feels so good. i almost dont vwant to stop.” Cronus gave a couple more strokes, then pulled his bulge from Mituna’s nook. “almost.” He moved his bulge upward and aligned the tip with Mituna’s asshole.

Mituna shook as he began to sob. He sputtered, but nothing comprehensible came out of his mouth. Cronus caressed his back with a delicate touch.

“shhh. this vwill go much easier if you relax.” Cronus pushed forward, pressing his bulge against Mituna’s ass. Mituna wasn’t relaxed at all. It was difficult going, but Cronus kept pushing slowly and steadily until the tip of his bulge finally entered Mituna’s ass. “oh, vwovw, youre so tight. latula probably doesnt even fuck you here, does she? she doesnt knovw vwhat shes missing out on.”

Now that the tip was inside, it was much easier to ease the rest of his bulge into Mituna. Cronus went slowly, but he kept a firm grip on Mituna and kept up a constant pressure. When the going got a bit harder, Cronus fucked Mituna in small, gentle strokes. Millimeter by millimeter, Cronus’s bulge slid into Mituna, until finally Cronus was inside him to the base.

“there, that vwasnt so bad, vwas it?” Cronus massaged Mituna’s shoulder. Mituna was still sobbing, but after a few moments Cronus felt the pressure on his bulge begin to ease. Mituna was finally relaxing. “there vwe go. novw vwe can get started.”

Cronus pulled his bulge out slowly, until only the tip was inside of Mituna. Then he slammed it back inside. Mituna’s helmet hit the wall, and Mituna cried out. His ass clenched tight around Cronus. It tried to push Cronus out, and Cronus let it for a bit, then he slammed his bulge back into Mituna. He did this again and again. He fucked Mituna, and with every stroke Mituna’s helmet scraped against the wall.

“this is amazing. its too bad youll never knovw vwat it’s like to fuck someone, not vwith that tiny little bulge of yours.” Cronus pressed his bulge into Mituna, and Mituna’s ass pressed against it, milking it. “you probably vwouldnt appreciate it anyway. you vwere made to be fucked. your chute is so amazing. i can feel it pulsing around me.”

He fucked Mituna faster, burying himself inside him. His pelvis was slamming up against Mituna’s ass. Mituna’s cries had become one long drone of a sob. His hips were moving around in confused directions, trying to get away or fuck back against Cronus, it was hard to tell. Cronus reached around under Mituna, and began stroking his bulge.

“oh, feel the vway you tvwitch vwhen i touch that tiny bulge of yours. youre so amazing, im not going to be able to last much longer.” He tugged harder on Mituna’s bulge, and moaned at the sensations of Mituna’s ass closing around him every time he did. He tried to fuck him harder and faster, but the motion of his hips was becoming erratic. He finally settled with shoving his bulge as hard and as deep as he could into Mituna. His bulge exploded, dumping spurt after spurt of genetic material inside of Mituna. His vision went white as ecstasy flooded his senses. “fuuuuuuccccccckkkkkk!”

The last spurt of fluids left his bulge, and he stood there for a moment, basking in the feeling of being empty. Then he slid his bulge out of Mituna and let him go.

Mituna fell to the ground, twitching. His bulge was jerking on its own, and as he hit the ground, tiny spurts of yellow fluid squirted out of it, staining his shirt and running down his pelvis in rivulets. Purple fluid was running out of his ass.

Cronus looked down on him for a moment, and then pulled up his pants and buckled them with a sigh. “youre a mess. hawve some self respect and clean yourself up.”

Mituna stared blankly. “F5577575F” His sputters were quiet, and nowhere near words.

Cronus shrugged. It had been a compliment for him to even bother with Mituna, and now here he was, twitching in an alley in a puddle of genetic fluid. Some trolls just have no self respect. He turned and left without another glance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
